familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Maria Louisa Bustill (1853-1904)
| birth_place =Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = Princeton, New Jersey| death_cause = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | residence = | nationality = | other_names = | known_for = | education = | employer = | occupation = | title = | salary = | networth = | height = | weight = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | boards = | religion = | spouse =William Drew Robeson I | partner = | children =Gertrude Lascet Robeson (1880), William Drew Robeson II (1881-1927), Marian M. Robeson (1894-1977), Benjamin Congleton Robeson (1894-1966), John Bunyan Reeve "Reed" Robeson (1886-1930), Paul Robeson (1898-1976) | parents =Charles Hicks Bustill Emily Robinson | relatives = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Maria Louisa Bustill Robeson (November 8, 1853 – January 20, 1904) was a Quaker schoolteacher; the wife of the Reverend William Drew Robeson of Witherspoon Street Presbyterian Church in Princeton, New Jersey and the mother of Paul Robeson and his siblings. Early life and education Maria Louisa Bustill (sometimes called Louisa as a child) was born in 1853 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, of African, Igbo, Lenni-Lenape Native American, and Anglo-American descent. Her parents were Charles Hicks Bustill and Emily Robinson, prominent black Quakers. Her Bustill ancestors had been free since the mid-1700s, when her great-grandfather Cyrus Bustill was freed after several years of service to a new owner in Burlington, New Jersey. He moved into Philadelphia where he built a business as a baker and married Elizabeth Morrey, a woman of mixed ancestry who was the granddaughter of Humphrey Morrey, the first mayor of Philadelphia. Lenape descent. Active with other free black leaders, Bustill became one of the founders in Philadelphia of the Free African Society in 1787, "the first mutual aid organization of African Americans. Through the years, the Bustills became teachers, artists, business people, and pioneers in many professions." Other family had genealogical records going back to the early days of the Pennsylvania colony.[https://books.google.com/books?id=vuckDH3cD_EC&dq=Maria+Louisa+Bustill&source=gbs_navlinks_s Sheila Tully Boyle, Andrew Bunie, Paul Robeson: The Years of Promise And Achievement], University of Massachusetts Press, 2005, p. 10 In the 1870s, Louisa attended Lincoln University, a historically black university in Pennsylvania. She was already a teacher when she met William Drew Robeson. Both she and her sister Gertrude married men who were Lincoln graduates, but her family thought Louisa had "married down" by choosing Robeson. Marriage and family She met William Drew Robeson I (1845-1918) when he was a student at Lincoln University. She was already teaching at the Robert Vaux School for black children. Robeson had escaped slavery in North Carolina and come north with his brother Ezekiel at age 15, and worked for the Union Army during the American Civil War. Louisa married William Drew Robeson in 1878, after he completed his undergraduate degree and one in theology. They had seven children together; two died in infancy. For many years, Louisa continued to teach school and work as a tutor while her husband served as Presbyterian minister of the Witherspoon Church in Princeton. The city had a relatively large black community, about 18% by the turn of the 20th century. It included both families who had long been free, like Louisa's, and persons who were born in slavery. The town had many Southern ties, and residential segregation was enforced. Both the Robesons emphasized education and advancement for their children. Their first daughter, Gertrude Lascet Robeson (1880), died as an infant. It was an "upwardly mobile" family; all but one of their sons were highly successful as adults, with two having professional careers. William Drew (Bill) Robeson, Jr.(1881-1927) became a physician in Washington, DC. Their daughter Marian M. Robeson (1894-1977) married Dr. William Forsythe and moved to Philadelphia; her husband became a successful businessman. Benjamin C. Robeson (1892-1966), became a minister at 'Mother Zion" African Methodist Episcopal Zion Church in Harlem, which was the second independent African-American denomination in the nation. John Bunyan Reeve Robeson (1886-1930) aka Reed Robeson, after being sent from home by his father for his propensity for getting into altercations with whites, married and moved to Detroit, where he worked as a laborer and may have worked at a hotel, but he died young and in poverty. The youngest surviving child, Paul LeRoy Robeson, better known as Paul Robeson (1898-1976), became an internationally known athlete, orator, singer and actor. He also became an activist for civil rights. Another child died at birth, but the name is not known. Death and burial By 1904 Louisa was nearly blind from cataracts. She was severely burned in a kitchen accident when an ember from the stove ignited her clothes. She died several days later with burns over 80% of her body. She was buried in Princeton Cemetery. References External links *Findagrave: Maria Louisa Bustill Category:Robeson-Bustill family Category:Alumni of Lincoln University (Pennsylvania) Category:American Quakers Category:American people of Igbo descent Category:American people of English descent Category:Deaths from fire in the United States Category:Burials at Princeton Cemetery Category:African-American schoolteachers Category:People from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:American people of Native American descent Category:Non-SMW people articles